


The Other Half

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2012 [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John overhears an oddly familiar complaint while grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am lazy, I’m titling the “drabbles” with the prompt I was given. Today’s prompt is from . Not beta’ed or Brit-Picked; all comments and nit-picking welcomed.
> 
> Another quick note: those of you who are regular readers of mine have probably noticed that I’m not responding to reviews this week, something I usually make a point of doing within a day or two. It’s not that I don’t appreciate them – I really, really do – but RL has hit me and my family extremely hard right now, and it’s literally all I can do to put these up. I promise to respond to all of the reviews as soon as I can.

John can hear the woman shouting clear across the Tesco. 

“Come back here, Spaceman, don’t go without me!” shouts the woman, and John half smiles, thinking of a little boy with tousled curls and inexplicably wearing a long wool coat, running pell-mell for the door. 

“Just because _your_ brain is so intelligent doesn’t give you the right to ignore the rest of us!” 

Too right, thinks John, and edges his way closer to the shouting. 

“I’m staying with you forever, Spaceman. You can’t go where I can’t follow.” 

Yes, thinks John; but when he turns the corner, they’re already gone.


End file.
